Malfoy Mania
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: It's been five years since the war ended. Harry was completely happy, having a seemingly perfect life. Then Narcissa comes to him claiming to be dying and of need for him to look after not only her estate but her son, Draco Malfoy. Harry agrees only to learn Draco has his own scars from the war. Will he be able to save Draco from his madness before it's too late? Slash!
1. What Happened to You?

Disclaimer- This is for the whole story- Don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note- Dear readers (being formal- eep!) thanks for checking out my new multi chaptered story. To begin, this isn't like anything else I've ever written. This is going to be a very dark and twisted story- full of heartbreak, sadness, and mental illness. I've also never written a story that happens post war era so this is my first go at it. Now I know there are similar stories out there floating about fanfiction. I've read some, found none like the one I'm about to write. I got inspired by the movie (and the book I promise, just this scene made me think of the idea) Deathly Hallow's Part II where (spoiler if you haven't watched the movie) Voldemort embraces Draco and sounds likes he's having an orgasm while hugging him. And Draco's face, awww so sad. Watch it if you haven't seen it, super creepy- watch?v=3ZW_dwd_WJY. (don't own the clip) Anyway I got this brilliant idea from it, and this is what came of it- Malfoy Mania. So I hope you enjoy it, or as much as one can about sad stories.

Summary- It's been five years since Harry killed Voldemort and he has a seemingly perfect life- a job as an Auror, a godchild, a girlfriend and great friends. However, his life is changed when Narcissa Malfoy comes to him claiming to be dying and in need of someone to look after her estate. Her one request: help her son. Harry agrees only to find out that Draco Malfoy has been locked up in St Mungo's for almost four years with his own scars from the war. Can Harry help him before it's too late or will Draco succumb to his own madness completely? WARNING- mention of rape/ suicide/ severe mental health issues/ torture/ and slash.

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey  
Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I  
There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

- Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin

**Malfoy Mania**

Chapter 1- What Happened to You?

"Thank you for seeing me, I know how busy you are,"

Harry looked up from his desk, a smile escaping him as he motioned for his guest to sit down. Five years ago, he would have never expected to see Narcissa Malfoy even remotely be nice to him- let alone actually wish to see him. She had saved his life that night at Hogwarts, something he'd never forgotten. Sure at the time she was only concerned with her son's life but because of her disobedience to you-know-who, he was able to defeat Voldemort.

"So what can I do for you Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked, leaning against his chair. He watched as she looked around his office anxiously. It must have been hard for her to accept help from him, since he was, after all the reason for much of her hardship after the war. . As he got to know her, he realized she really wasn't like a lot of the other death eaters.

"Call me Narcissa Harry. With Lucius dead, I'm really no longer a Malfoy. Besides I owe you my life Harry, I think you have earned the right to call me by my first name," Narcissa stated, leaning against the armchair. Even in the most relaxed setting, she always seemed so rigid. He wondered if that was because of her pureblood upbringing or being watched by Aurors and the media alike. "I see they have finally given you an office,"

"Yeah Shakebolt tells me it's because I'm the youngest Auror ever to complete so many missions with very few casualties. If you ask me, I think it's just the ministry trying to make itself look good," He stated, shrugging "So what can I do for you Narcissa? More death threats?"

"No, nothing like that. They haven't stopped, but I'm used to them by now," She looked down, fiddling with her nails. He felt sorry for her, she never asked for this. She wasn't a bad person, just married into the wrong crowd. "Look Harry you said I could come to you if I need anything. I would never ask of you for this favour if it wasn't important,"

She looked up at him, her eyes shone of unshed tears.

"Of course, you saved my life. You saved a lot of lives. Anything you need, I'm there for you"

"Good to hear, " She said, leaning so she could lean on his desk "I don't really know how to say this. I don't have much time left, I'm dying or that's what the healers tell me. Now that part I can deal with. However, I need someone to look after everything after I pass. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have anyone else, but out of everyone I know, you are the only person I trust with my estate,"

"You're dying?" He asked, completely taken aback. Taking a second look, he did notice that Mrs. Malfoy did look more pale than she usually was, and a little thinner.

"Yes, they say I have about a month and a half to live. Cancer I'm afraid."

He gave her a half smile, placing his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, tears welding in her eyes. She placed her other hand over his, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry," He said, unsure of what else to say. "I would be honoured to have your estate, but what about Draco? He's your son, shouldn't he receive everything?"

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said, pulling back from him as tears streamed down her face. He handed her his handkerchief. He was sure the younger Malfoy was still alive. Doing Merlin's knows what, he wasn't sure. "That's why I'm here,"

"Oh you want me to find Draco?"

"No, I know where he is," Narcissa wiped her eyes, standing up and walking toward the window. "I know how you feel about my son. I know he was never nice to you, much like his father that way. He's a good boy though, deep down. He never wanted any of this,"

"Any of what?" He asked, intrigued. Sure he hated the git, but he did save his life. Like mother, like son he supposed.

"It's hard to explain really. It's probably best if you come see Draco yourself. You are the only person I can trust with my son. Will you please help me?" Narcissa asked, turning to look at him.

What was he supposed to do? For all he knew Malfoy could have killed someone and he was not covering for that git but this was Mrs. Malfoy. He couldn't see her asking him for that. She never asked for him to help her son through his trial (he did it anyway) or hers. Besides she was dying, he couldn't really say no.

"I don't know Mrs. Malfoy..."

"I know it's a lot to ask without telling you much. I just don't want this to get out. It would kill Draco if it did and this is all I can do. He would be furious if he knew I was asking for your help," Narcissa came to him, her eyes full of despair, it almost took him aback "I need to know he'll be looked after when I'm gone. Please, at least come with me to see him tomorrow. See for yourself what he has done to him,"

What he did to him? He was confused, did she mean Lucius? Voldemort? He was beginning to get curious, what happened to Draco Malfoy that was so bad his own mother needed his help to look after him.

"I guess I could do that," He finally said, deciding against his better judgement to help Narcissa. Really, what was the worst that could have happened to Malfoy he thought.

"Thank you so much Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me," Narcissa said, taking a step forward almost as if to hug him but stopped deciding to head toward the door instead. "You won't tell anyone about this will you? This has to be kept between the two of us okay,"

"Sure," He said, watching as a smile appeared on her face for the first time.

"Good, thank you. I'll see you here tomorrow then,"

He nodded, watching as Narcissa left.

He couldn't help but tap his fingers on the wooden desk in front of him. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him think otherwise. He sighed, Draco Malfoy always seemed to find a way to get under his skin.

"Linnea," He called out to his secretary, she appeared immediately. "Can you do me a favor and look up the files on Draco Lucius Malfoy, oh and try to do it quietly, I don't want too many people knowing about this,"

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter. Anything else?" She asked, her smile too wide for his liking. She was an amazing secretary, just a little too obsessed with his status of boy-who-lived- twice. He supposed he should be flattered, but somehow it just irritated him.

"No, just the files,"

She nodded at him again eagerly, her long black hair swaying as she did so. He smiled at her then, watching as she blushed and ran off out the door. Somehow, he thought leaning back against his black, leather chair. he only wanted to see the short silver hair, cold expression of his long time enemy.

* * *

Full Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Born: June 5, 1980.

Age: 23

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color:Blond

Skin Color: Pale

Wand: 10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair

Family Status:

Blood Status- Pure-Blood

Martial Status- Single

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy

Father:Lucius Malfoy

Occupation: last known- student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Affiliations: Death Eater

Current Whereabouts- Unknown

Notes:

Mr. Malfoy was found with his parents on the grounds of Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was found guilty of charges ranging from muggle endangerment to torture and served one year in Azkaban before being transfered to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after showing signs of severe mental trauma. He resided in the Janus Thickey Ward for six months before disappearing. He is presumed dead.

Presumed dead. The statement itself made him stop reading. All this time and the ministry thought he was dead. He always assumed after the die down of the war, Draco like the rest of the many convicted death eaters who were allowed out of Azkaban because they switched alliances went and finished school and got a career. Not that it was easy for convicted death eaters. However, Draco apparently went to St. Mungo's for severe mental trauma. It just didn't sound right. Last time he saw Malfoy he seemed perfectly sane. Not that he talked to him anyway. Didn't even bother to thank him for speaking at his trial. Actually thinking back, Malfoy didn't talk to anyone. He just sat there, his face blank throughout out his entire trial. He assumed it was just because of being imprisoned.

He flipped through the rest of the file, noticing a page of his medical records was missing. The one he presumed was from his stay at St. Mungo's. _What happened to you Malfoy? _

"Hey mate there you are,"

He jumped, closing the file abruptly, trying to compose himself. Why was he so nervous? It's not like was doing anything bad, just curious on the status of Malfoy, that was all.

"Oh hey Ron, something I can do for you?" He asked, motioning for his friend to sit down.

"Yeah, we have dinner at my parents house tonight remember? Everyone is going to be there, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, your girlfriend. You know how mum is about family dinners after you know, Fred," Ron said, walking toward the window. He groaned, he completely forgot about that.

"Right, I can't go," He said, not able to say anything else. What was he to say? He promised Narcissa he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You're going to miss seeing your girlfriend that's been gone for a month at the Harpie's training camp. Plus deal with a stern lecture you will no doubt receive from both my mother and my wife slash your best friend? What's so important that Mr. Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world is going to miss family dinner? Has something to do with Malfoy's mother coming to see you yesterday doesn't it?" Ron asked him, making him instinctively flip over Malfoy's folder on his desk.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when she comes you drop everything to help her. I get that she saved your life but come on man, she's not Malfoy. You don't need to obsess about her too," Ron joked, punching him in the shoulder playfully before sitting on his desk next to him. He couldn't help but look down at the file and back at Ron hoping in all things Merlin he didn't turn it over and the see the name. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he did.

"She has trouble sometimes. I happen to like Narcissa, she's nothing like Malfoy,"

"Narcissa now? Gotten friendlier I see," Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively making him roll his eyes before pushing him off his desk.

"Don't you have case reports to write," He said, completely annoyed at this point and he particularly didn't want him to run into Narcissa, knowing he wouldn't be able to live that down either.

"Obviously, you know how I'm about doing actual work. Some of us don't have secretaries who do all our work for us either, " Ron teased, finally taking a seat across from him, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Well maybe if you took your job more seriously sometimes, you would get your own secretary," He teased back.

"I work hard! I just don't like doing the case reports. So what?" Ron huffed, watching in amusement as his best friend folded his arms in mock anger.

"Mr. Potter,"

He looked up to see Linnea appear in the room, her arms full of what appeared to be letters. He groaned, motioning for her to approach him.

"Yes," He answered her as she made her way toward the two of them.

"You have a visitor. Oh and here's your mail for the day. Also you told me to remind you that you would be having dinner at the Weasley's house tonight," Linnea went on, putting the mail on his desk. "Would you like me to tell her to come in?"

"That's my cue to leave. Have fun with whatever you are doing Mr. big mystery. Nice seeing you Linnea," Ron said, getting up to leave.

"Please apologize to your mom for me will you? Oh and tell Ginny I'll see her later tonight," He called out, watching as his friend poked his head through his door.

"No way, you apologize yourself, I'm not dealing with my mum's disappointment," Ron said, grinning before walking out the door again.

"Anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

He looked over to see Linnea hadn't left the room yet. He groaned, picking up Malfoy's folder and passing it to her.

"Tell Mrs. Malfoy to come in and take this and put it back where it came from," He stated, watching as she took it and scurried out of the room. He stood up, turning to grab his coat from the hook behind his desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter,"

He wiped around to see that it was not Narcissa Malfoy who had come to visit him. He looked the stranger up and down, wondering if he knew her from somewhere. She had long brown hair tied tightly in a ponytail, revealing her very angular face. Her eyes were hazel, matching well with her tanned skin. She was of average height, noticing that she was wearing what appeared to be a healers outfit under her black jacket. He didn't recognize her from anything.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked, leaning against his desk.

"Mrs. Malfoy has asked me to take you to see her son. She informed me that you will be Draco's primary care giver," The women replied, making him lose his footing. He shifted, taking a more secure position on his desk.

"His primary care giver? I didn't sign up for that. All I said was I would go see Malfoy, that's it," He stated, "Where is Mrs. Malfoy anyway?"

"She's at St. Mungo's right now getting treatment. You do know she is dying right?" The women asked, crossing her arms at him. She seemed, almost angry with him.

"Yes, she told me yesterday. That's why I told her I'd see Malfoy. Who are you anyway?" He asked, who the hell was this woman?

"I'm Annabella, but most people call me Annie. I'm Draco's primary healer. Mrs. Malfoy thought it best if I take you since I've been looking after him since he first arrived. We must be going, I shouldn't leave Draco alone too long, not that he'll leave his room or anything," The women said, looking at him intently.

"And where are we going exactly? Malfoy has been gone for almost four years now apparently. He was last seen at St. Mungo's" He said, he wasn't leaving until he got answers. What was with the shroud of mystery over Malfoy out of all people.

"He's still there. He never really left," Annabelle said, walking toward him. "Look can we please just go to St. Mungo's. Mrs. Malfoy would like this to be kept as quiet as possible about her son and I don't feel comfortable talking about it in the Auror office of the Ministry of Magic. I personally don't want to lose my career over the matter,"

He looked at her intently as she stood in front of him, her eyes almost looking directly inside him. Searching. Searching for what he wasn't sure. Maybe if he'd actually go with her. This was beginning to become too much. He was dying of curiosity to see what in Merlin's name Malfoy had been doing in St. Mungo's for the last four years and why he was there in the first place.

"Okay," He finally said, getting up and following the mysterious Annabella out of his office. "You will tell me everything once we get there won't you?"

"Of course," She said, smiling at him for the first time as they departed to St Mungo's.

* * *

He walked through the muggle condemned department store that was the entrance of St. Mungo's, following the mysterious healer Annabella. He nodded toward the welcome witch who beamed at him, waving as they walked through. They headed toward the elevator, he watched as she pressed the button for the fourth floor- Spell Damage and Janus Thickey Ward, the same ward that Gilderoy Lockhart, Neville's parents and apparently where Malfoy had resided in.

The doors opened and they continued down the hallway toward the doors for the Janus Thickey Ward, his suspicions finally being answered. So he was here? Did the Ministry make a mistake?

"Hey Tony, let me in,"

He looked to notice a tall man sitting in a desk behind the doors to the side. The doors made a faint clicking sound, watching the wards disappearing. Annabella opened the door, holding it as he walked through.

"Thanks. How is he doing?" He watched her ask the man named Tony. The man gave him a once over before turning back to face her.

"Fine, nothing changed. He's still out from screaming all night. Why is Harry Potter here?" The man asked, looking at him again.

"He's here to see Mr. Black. He'll be Abraxas's new care giver hopefully," Annabella replied. Abraxas Black? He thought he was here to see Draco Malfoy. "Harry this is Tony, he's the security for this ward. Some of the patients can be violent at times. If theres anything you need. just ask him."

"Good to meet you Mr. Potter. It's nice to know Mr. Black has a friend like you. He could use some company, not that he'll know who you are," The man said, clapping him on the back before going back to his desk.

"Mr. Black? Abraxas Black?" He asked, turning to Annabella.

"Most people know Draco as Abraxas Black. His mother had his named changed when he came back to us. She didn't want anyone to know about... his particular state. He's not well Mr. Potter, not at all. He's not the Draco you knew in school. He's not really, well he's not really Draco anymore. More of an empty shell of the man he used to be. We're even lucky if he actually sees us. He lives in a constant nightmare, living his past over and over," Annabella explained as he followed her down a corridor into what he assumed was her office. He took the seat across from her desk as she undid her coat.

"Constant nightmare?" He asked, unsure of what it all meant.

"It's hard to explain, I'm not even sure how to begin. Before I do you have to swear that none of this leaves this room, " Annabella said, waving her wand, he could only assume was silencing charm. So nothing in fact left the room. "Mrs. Malfoy was quite adamant about that,"

"Yes I figured as much," He said, taking off his jacket, resting in on the chair next to him. The suspense was killing him.

"Good," She said, smiling at him as she sat down. "Where to begin. I suppose I'll just start from the beginning. When Draco first came to us four years ago the guards at Azkaban thought it was just trauma suffered from being incarcerated. He was quiet, didn't really talk much, Not your usual signs of trauma. Anyway at night he would go into this type of state. As if he was living out some type of nightmare. He never knew where he was, he would just scream at you. Beg you to stop doing whatever was happening to him.

So we did some tests. I figured it was some type of spell damage done to him during his stay with the death eaters. Merlin knows what those bastards did to people. Anyway his mental state decreased and we found signs of prolonged exposure to several dark curses, like the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. However nothing really explained his nightmares. He obviously suffered immensely during his time with you-know-who. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't talk about it. They wouldn't tell me anything. There was really nothing I could do,"

He couldn't help but sit there, no words coming out. He had no idea that Draco was tortured when he lived with Voldemort. There were no signs when they were kidnapped. He seemed like his usual arrogant self, except saving his life. He knew in his heart Malfoy recognized him, it was in his eyes. He wondered if it was because of him that he was tortured.

"Anyway, nothing was working. Our sleep draughts only made it worsen. Finally I cornered Mrs. Malfoy begging for her to tell me what was wrong with her son. It was heartbreaking watching that boy live in some nightmare. This was when he came back, having his name changed. She broke down and told me what she knew. Apparently, when Draco didn't kill the headmaster of Hogwarts, you-know-who saw no use for him. Instead of killing him.. he..."

He looked up to see tears adorning the face of the healer. He took out the handkerchief from his pocket, passing it to her. Flashes of yesterday came to mind when he was with Narcissa.

"He made him his sex slave. That's all Mrs. Malfoy really knew. She wasn't allowed to see her son and apparently Draco didn't leave his room for a few months. When he did, he was different. Obedient of you-know-who and did everything he asked. From what I gather, Draco by the end meant everything to you-know- you. He cursed Draco to live out their nights together. Obviously no magic that has ever been done before. And now... well Draco just lives through it. It's getting worse. There's nothing to be done. The only way we see it is that Draco has to fight it himself. He's given up though, a long time ago." She explained, her eyes clouding over in almost despair.

He sat there shocked. Sex slave. To Voldemort. The words passed him but he just couldn't comprehend them. How could this happen? How did he not see it? This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. Could it? It's not like Malfoy would have ever told him. This had to be some type of joke. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Can I see him?" He asked, breaking the silence. The only way he would believe this was to see the man in person.

"Of course, I would like that," Annabella said, getting up. He followed her as they went down another hallway, he couldn't help but look in each room as they passed.. "Now, he'll probably be unconscious when you go in. Just make sure you don't lose your guard, he's known to attack people. He most likely won't know who you are so don't be offended."

They stopped at the last room of the corridor, a desk was in front the glass window, a woman sitting there staring intently into the room. He followed her eye line, not sure of what to expect.

Laying there was a very pale, very skinny boy. He had to walk closer to the glass to get a better view of his face.

His heart broke.

That was indeed Draco Malfoy, in all his misery.

He wasn't the man he knew only five years ago. This man looked broken. Defeated. There was no life in those grey eyes as they stared blankly at the ceiling.

How could this happen? Why didn't anyone do anything for him? _Malfoy why didn't you tell me this was happening to you?_

"He's awake if you would like to see him Mr. Potter,"

* * *

I figure I'll leave it here. It feels weird writing a post- war story but here goes. Some notes, I tried to follow the books as best as possible with their futures. I don't know if they have cancer in the wizarding world but I couldn't find an illness that worked so cancer it was. I know there are a few OC's but they're needed for the story.

I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. I love getting feedback. So please review, follow, favorite, pm. Whatever you want to do. It's right below this :)

Thank you so much for reading, I'll hopefully be updating each week, I also have my other story It's Not Easy Being Slytherin too, if you want to check it out. Anyway, thanks again.


	2. Don't Leave Me Please

Author's Note- Hey, thank you everyone who read/ reviewed/ favourite / followed my story. Makes my day to know people are reading it. This has been my project for months now and it's nice to be able to finally publish it. I'm still getting used to the idea writing a post-war story, I'm usually not a fan of them but this idea just stuck in my mind and I felt the need to publish it.

Well anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on

- The World Spins Madly On- The Weepies

Chapter 2- Don''t Leave Me. Please.

Draco lay motionless in bed, his eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling. He breathed in, feeling his stomach rise, then fall in a rhythmic fashion- reminding him he was still alive.

Alive. If he could he really call it that. His life was nothing more than an ongoing nightmare, reminding him every day that he had failed. That he was nothing- merely a sex toy in the hands of sadistic psychopath.

If they could all see him now.

If only **he** could see him now. A broken man of the prince he used to be.

"Still thinking about him aren't you, Draco?"

Voldemort.

His whole body quivered as his eyes sourced out the sound of the voice. He could never be rid of his tormentor for too long.

"No," He breathed out, his voice sounding rough as the man hovered over him, an evil glint in his snake eyes.

"It's only natural that you do. Those thoughts will pass. You should know that he will never be able to save you. He will never want to save you," Voldemort continued, his long, pale fingers tracing the contours of his face. "So just give in to me,"

"No," His voice sounded small as his dark lord laughed down at him.

The last remark was a formality, they both knew he'd already given in. He'd sold his soul to the devil the night he took the dark mark.

And for what? To become a whore.

Oh how he was so naive back then. Thinking being part of some pureblood war against everything he was raised to hate would make him feel whole. To have a purpose.

He could have never been any more wrong.

"So sweet Draco, still have some fight in you yet. How many times do I have to remind you that you have no choice here. You are mine Draco Malfoy, forever and always," Voldemort commented, cementing his previous thoughts.

He flinched as he felt those long, skeleton- like fingers graze the very mark that defined their relationship. Dark lord and death eater. Master and slave.

"Why?" His voice barely above a whisper as he gazed into emptiness of those dark eyes.

"Why not?" Voldemort replied, a dark chuckle echoing in the large room. "What other use do you have Draco? You couldn't kill your headmaster. You couldn't give me Harry Potter. You are absolutely worthless,"

"Then kill me," He said, gasping as the man touched him, his fingers encircling around his limp cock- unwillingly by him- bringing it to life.

"Why would I kill you? Sure, you are useless as a death eater but you have some worth in the bedroom. You are, after all, very beautiful," Voldemort continued, his mind trying desperately to go to a different place. Somewhere far away. Far from his twisted reality.

"Please don't," He said over and over like a scratched disk. The same words repeating.

He screamed then, feeling the effects of the Crucio curse racking over his entire body. He tugged at the silk sheets, trying to wish the pain away. It came in waves, crashing against the shore over and over, his body rising and falling with each set.

His throat burned as the screams continued, his voice barely audible. "Please stop,"

"Then say it Draco. Beg me to touch you," The older man replied, watching him intently. Somehow he knew this turned the man on more than anything else. Watching his slave scream for him.

"Touch me. Please touch me. Anything but this," He screamed in intervals as the pain became almost unbearable.

He felt ashamed as those words left his lips but he ignored it as the curse was lifted.

What was he supposed to do?

Nothing was black and white anymore.

"Spread yourself for me Draco, like the little whore that you are," Voldemort simply stated, his cold words echoing inside him.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears inside as he did what he was told. He slowly spread himself out, his breath uneven, knowing what was coming next.

He shouldn't be this willing. This scared. Where was his Malfoy pride?

"Beautiful, beautiful," Voldemort's voice awakening him. He watched as the man admired his pale, naked form. His stomach churned, the bile rising up as those eyes stared right through him. "Such a good boy,"

**Good boy.**

He hated being called that. It was like having the last spike nailed into a coffin. His coffin- because this is what he was. All he was.

He wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore. That man was dead. He died the day his innocence was taken on the very bed he lay open and exposed on.

He was Voldemort's. His masters.

He did not exist anymore.

He was nothing.

"Isn't it so much easier when you're obedient. So willing," Voldemort said, he almost whimpered as his nightmare began. He watched terrified as he got on to the bed, leering over him. Those fingers beginning to explore his battered and bruised body. "No one will ever save you Draco, no one cares. You will always be mine. Remember that,"

He looked up to see not his masters face, but Harry Potter's. He gasped, shaking his head as he backed away.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not here.

"Don't leave me," He whispered to his hallucination finally, grabbing his hand. "Please,"

"I will never leave you Draco,"

He looked up again to see his dark lord staring back at him, that trademark smile spread wide on his pale face.

This is what he should have expected. No one would ever be able to save him from his hell. Not even the boy who could kill his dark lord. The only hope. His only hope.

Because at the end of day, he would still be there. Haunting him. Reminding him of who he was now. Even through his growing insanity, the new Draco knew this was all he had. Day after day, beaten, bruised and fucked- this was his life.

His hell.

He would forever be Voldemort's slave.

* * *

Harry bolted out of the room, the flesh on his hand almost searing from Draco Malfoy's touch. What in Merlin's name was that? The way the man looked at him. His eyes didn't even seem to register that he was there, like they were looking right through him. But those words.

**Don't leave me. Please.**

Was he actually talking to him? Or someone else?

Malfoy would never say anything like that to him. Certainly something completely of the opposite nature but not that. He never begged. He never sounded so... terrified.

But then again, he didn't know Draco Malfoy anymore. The man in that room wasn't his teenage nemesis. Wasn't that proud Slytherin Prince.

He was broken. Destroyed.

He could see it in those lifeless silver eyes. No evil glint. No smirk. No malice. Just pools of emptiness.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Annabella staring at him, noticing finally that he was leaning against the outside of Draco's door, his breath ragged from unknown exertion. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," He replied, leaning over to look into the glass at the lifeless body lying in the hospital bed.

"Obviously he said something to you. You're shaking," Annabella said, reaching out to touch him gently.

He looked down to notice that indeed he was shaking like a leaf. He didn't know what to do. What did Voldemort do to Malfoy?

"He begged me not to leave him," He said, the words coming out but he didn't comprehend them. He looked up to see an unconventional smile spread on the healers face. Why was she happy?

"He noticed you? He hasn't done that it so long," The healer said, a look of pride grazed her features as she looked into the white room. "You see now. You have to stay, be Draco's primary care giver,"

"No," He suddenly said, wishing to never go in that room again. To never have to look into those lifeless eyes ever again. "No I can't,"

"He doesn't have anyone else. You have to," Annabella replied, her eyes full of hope as they looked at him.

"No, look I came. I saw him. I'll make sure he stays here, but I can't help him. I have a life. No," He said, trying to convince himself. There was nothing he could do for the man. He was broken. He would not become obsessed with Draco Malfoy again. He wouldn't let him get under his skin. "Look I have to go, my girlfriend is back in town. I have to see her. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry,"

He then took off. He didn't want to see Annabella's face. He knew she cared about him, but there was nothing he could do for Malfoy. He wasn't a healer. He didn't know how to fix the Slytherin. Or at least what was left of him.

"At least go see Mrs. Malfoy. Tell her yourself why you can't help her son," Annabella called out as he walked out of the ward. He had forgotten about that.

* * *

"Harry, you came,"

He sighed, walking fully into Mrs. Malfoy's room. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her he couldn't help her son. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified with what was in that room. That touch. His eyes. He couldn't go back.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy. How are you doing?" He asked, taking a seat next to her beside her hospital bed.

"As good as one can be when they're dying. I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to go with you. I was feeling a little sick and ended up here," Narcissa said, gesturing around the room. "I also didn't really want to see Draco. Well you saw him, so lifeless,"

"Yeah, he's... different," He replied, unsure of how to describe Malfoy's state. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry Harry, I'm glad you went. He needs someone, deserves someone to be there for him," Narcissa said, tears falling freely down her ageing skin. He gulped, looking away- ashamed. "He doesn't deserve this. It's all my fault,"

"Your fault?" He asked, confused. From what he remembered, it was Voldemort's. Not hers.

"Yes, we should have never let that... man in our house. Never should have let Draco get the mark. He was so young, Naive. Lucius just didn't listen, he wanted Draco to put us back into his inner circle. Draco could never kill anybody, Lucius knew that. So I made a deal with Severus to make sure someone at least killed Dumbledore. That poor man. But he was mad, wanting Draco to do it himself. He was going to kill him, and Draco begged him not to. We begged him not to," Narcissa rambled on, her body shaking from her sobbing. He didn't know what to do. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it comfortingly. "So he took him. Locked him away in that room. For months. You could hear the screams. I wanted to do something but my sister kept me far away. Always watching me. She absolutely adored him, never saw any wrong with what he did. Said we should be proud that he actually fancies our son. When Draco came out, he wasn't the same. Always obedient to him, never spoke to us. He killed my son Harry, that man up there isn't him. Not anymore,"

He nodded along, the story fitting the one he was told only hours earlier. Though coming from Narcissa it seemed more real. More horrifying.

"No mother should ever have to see her son like that," Narcissa said, her other hand finding his, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry that I'm asking you this. Now that you have seen him, have you come up with a decision yet?"

"Look Mrs. Malfoy I want to help, I do. But I'm an Auror now, and I have a girlfriend. I'll pay for him to stay there, and keep your secret but I just," He said, stopping for a moment unsure of how to break the womens heart. He didn't want to but what was he supposed to do? "I don't think I can do it. He needs someone who can be there for him all the time. I just can't give him that,"

He looked over at the blond women who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't the one who should help Malfoy. Merlin knew he hated to git for years. Malfoy deserved someone who actually loved him to look after him.

"Of course, no I understand," Narcissa finally said, wiping away her tears. "I shouldn't have asked. I know how busy you are,"

"I'm really sorry," He said, hugging the fragile women before walking toward the door.

"Thank you for at least seeing him. I'm sure it meant a lot to him," Narcissa said, the words stinging him.

**Don't leave me. Please. **

Those four words still echoing in his ears as he waved goodbye. He couldn't give Draco Malfoy what he needed. He wasn't the one to help him. The blond must have been mistaken. **Right?**

* * *

He finally landed in the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place. He was glad to be home after the day he had. He was even a little happy to hear the shrieking of Walburga Black's portrait.

It reminded him or normalcy. If he could even have that with the life he lead.

"Ginny," He called out, throwing his jacket on the nearest couch as he made his way up to the bedroom.

He just wanted to curl up in his bed next to his girlfriend and forget completely about Draco Malfoy.

There it was. He was thinking of him again.

"Harry!"

He fell back as Ginny attacked him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. He smiled, returning the hug as he found his feet again. She kissed him then, long and inviting. He had really missed her.

The voice nagged in the back of his mind again.

Malfoy won't get to enjoy anything like this. Soon he won't have anyone.

**Dammit. **

"Hey Ginny, how was dinner with your family?" He asked as he pulled away from her, needed some distance for a moment. He would not feel guilty.

"Great, you really missed out. Mum was really disappointed, might want to owl her tomorrow. You missed meeting George's new girlfriend. Bill and Fleur were as obnoxious as ever. Even Ron and Hermione were a little sickeningly sweet tonight. Charlie went on and on about some new dragon. Actually thinking about it, you might have been smart not to be there," Ginny said, grinning at him as she pulled him into the bedroom. "So where were you anyway? Ron said something about helping Mrs. Malfoy? Don't tell me she has you babysitting her again. Still more death threats?"

"She's actually dying. I went and visited her," He said, half lying. He did go and see Mrs. Malfoy, just went and saw her son first.

"That's dreadful, where's her git of a son? Shouldn't Malfoy be visiting his dear old mum," Ginny asked as she continued to unpack. He fell into the chair beside the bed, watching his girlfriend.

He really wanted to tell her. Finally tell someone about the awful day he just had. Maybe she could reassure him he was doing the right thing by not helping Malfoy. Though even thinking that made his stomach churn. Deep down it didn't feel right.

"No idea, he wasn't there when I went and saw her and she didn't bring it up," He lied, keeping Narcissa's secret. It was the least he could do.

"Seriously? I always thought the little ferret loved his mother? I mean she risked her life for that git, he could at least be there before she dies. Though Malfoy has always been a complete wanker," Ginny went on, he was only half listening.

Malfoy did love his mother, and she loved her son. She deserved to at least get to say goodbye to her son and not that thing. That pale, skinny, lifeless thing that resembled her son. She deserved to die knowing her son was going to be okay.

It just wasn't going to be him who helped. There was absolutely nothing he could do he reminded himself, though the words just didn't seem to soothe his guilt.

"So how was the Harpie's training camp?" He asked, deciding to change the subject. He was not going to feel guilty over Malfoy. He had a life.

"Amazing, truly amazing. We're getting really good. I think we have a real shot at winning this year," Ginny stated, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I missed you though,"

"I missed you too," He said as Ginny crawled on to his lap, giving him a quick kiss.

The worst thought came to his mind then. Did Malfoy ever get to love anyone after Voldemort? Experience real love instead of the insanity he could only imagine he went through being trapped in that room. With that madman. Those empty eyes and expressionless face told him no.

"You okay Harry? You're looking paler than usual," Ginny asked, her eyes full of concern. Actual emotion instead of nothing.

He was never going to be able forget those grey eyes. Haunting him until the end of time.

"Yeah just shaken up I guess. So much death you know? I guess it still bothers me," He lied again, Ginny just gave him a sad smile.

If only she knew the truth. If this was anyone else he would never question helping them. But it was Draco Malfoy. He didn't like the blond. Sure the man saved his life, but he saved his life. More than once. Of course you should never measure and compare saving someone's life. It was still kind act no matter who preformed it.

"We should go to bed. I can properly show you how much I missed you," Ginny said seductively, getting up to only throw off her shirt.

**He made him his sex slave**

Those words were still ringing in his ears as he watched his girlfriend undress. Why was this troubling him so much? It was just freaking Draco Malfoy.

"You know, I have lots of work to do. Maybe later," He said, practically bolting out of the room before he could hear Ginny's protests.

He just couldn't touch her. All he could think about was Voldemort... touching Malfoy. That thought alone killed any sexual thoughts he had for his girlfriend.

He was going to have to see Malfoy again, wasn't he?

* * *

This seems like the best place to end for now. Aw poor Harry, guilt ridden about his former enemy. Well what can you really do in that situation?

I hope the song lyrics are okay, I wasn't sure about them but I have a whole play list for this story and I thought maybe sharing some of the songs would be nice to listen to while reading.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think- if its reviewing/ a pm / adding it as a favorite / following. It means a lot!

Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Light Behind Your Eyes

Author's Note- Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read it. It means a lot. I'm sorry this took so long, I got really distracted over the past few weeks, reading week came and went.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter :).

_Until the world ceases to move, that burning feeling, let me go_  
_This is real_  
_Always one more thing, I clench my hands and bang my head_

_Take whatever comes to you, all the while, _  
_I don't need another friend_

_I better not to do the things I do for you_  
_Forever, the night, and it's all for me now, _  
_I'm sure that one day I can get you... _  
_All that you lost_

- All for Me- In Flames

Chapter 3- The Light Behind Your Eyes

It had been three days since he'd seen his teenage rival. It was haunting him. He was having trouble sleeping, concentrating, doing anything really. Why him? Why Draco Malfoy? He hated the man almost as much as he had hated Voldemort and yet somehow the blond could get under his skin like no other.

He knew that night he would have to go see Malfoy. It wasn't like him not help someone, even if that someone was a certain ex-Slytherin. No one deserved to be in that state. Even Malfoy.

The only problem was finding the time. He wasn't one of the best Aurors for nothing. He worked day and night and between his girlfriend being home there was really no time. Today however Ginny was going to be visiting the Burrow, giving him the perfect excuse to go visit Malfoy again.

He almost jumped out of his seat as five o'clock came, grabbing his coat. No one was stopping him. He needed to ease his guilt before he started having a drinking problem. He wasn't proud of the amount of fire whiskey he'd been consuming recently. It was the only thinking keeping him sane from the image of those dead, silver eyes.

"Hey mate Kingsley needs us for something,"

He groaned as he watched his best friend bound into his room, wand raised. He shook his head, he wasn't putting this off anymore.

"Tell Kingsley to find someone else. I have plans," He said, grabbing his briefcase and walking past Ron as he made his way out of his office.

"Oh come on, you know I hate working with other people," Ron whined behind him as he hurriedly made his way to the exist past all the cubicles.

"Don't care, I need a break. I've been doing overtime all week. Besides don't the rookies need training?" He asked, hoping Ron would leave him alone.

He stopped as Ron ran past him, blocking his path to the door. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Hot date?"

"No, Ginny is going to the Burrow tonight," He said, raising his wand, pointing it as his friend lazily. "Get out of my way Ron,"

"Not until you have a good reason. You're going to go see Mrs. Malfoy aren't you? Give it a rest, the women is dying, nothing you can do. Her ferret of a son should be taking care of her- not you," Ron stated, crossing his arms. He gave him a look only Hermione would give him if he was doing something wrong. "Give it a rest mate. It's not your fight. You've done all you can for her,"

"If I want to go visit Narcissa, I will" He lied, he might as well let him believe it was Mrs. Malfoy then Malfoy himself. "I won't let her die alone. Now get out of my way,"

He watched as his best friend only shook his head as he moved out of the way. "I swear I will never understand your obsession with the Malfoy's. Is it the blond hair? Must be the blond hair,"

"Yes Ron, white blond hair just turns me on more than any other. I've got a thing for pure-bloods too, just can't get enough," He said sarcastically, walking past Ron as he burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, he only rolled his eyes, waving at his best friend as he made his way out of the Ministry of Magic.

It wasn't the blond hair. Or the silver eyes. There was just something Malfoy had that captivated him. That made him want to know more.

* * *

He stood in front of the Janus Thickey ward, debating going home and finishing off the rest of the fire whiskey he had in the house. Though he'd come all this way to see Malfoy, he didn't want to go halfway home to just come back all over again. He knew his guilt would never be quelled until he helped Malfoy.

He jumped as the doors opened, Tony he believed the mans name was stood in front of them, beckoning him inside. He took a hesitant step forward, those grey eyes haunting him as he kept going until he stood in front of the man. He looked down, wanting desperately for his trademark Gryffindor courage to surge through him.

"I'm here to see Mr. Black," He finally said, reminding himself he was one of the top Aurors. He'd faced down Voldemort, this was nothing. Just Draco Malfoy.

"I figured, glad to see you again Mr. Potter. Follow me, I'll take you to Mrs. Turner," Tony replied, turning as they made their way toward Draco's room. "I didn't think you'd come back, you ran out of here pretty fast. I can't blame you, Abraxas is a little frightening the first time you see him. What was he like before coming here?"

"He was..." He started, unsure of what to say. He'd only known Malfoy to be an arrogant wanker. Everyone here seemed to like the blond, he didn't want to ruin that. He racked his brain for times when they'd been civil to each other. "Determined. Always trying to be the best. We were quite the Quidditch rivals back in Hogwarts. He had a lot of spirit, it's hard seeing him so..."

"Dead," Tony finished his thought as they stood in front of Annabella's office. "Sounds like he means a lot to you. I hope he'll come out of this someday,"

"Me too," He said honestly, smiling as Tony left him. He knocked on Annabella's door then, feeling a little more determined since he'd arrived. Malfoy did deserve to get out the mental anguish he was suffering and maybe he could be the one to achieve that.

"Come in, "He heard Annabella call out from behind the door. He opened it, making his way into the small office. "Mr. Potter, you came back,"

"Yeah, you were right. Malfoy needs someone, especially since his mother isn't going to be around much longer," He replied, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Being Draco's primary care giver means you'll have to come to see him at least once a week. All his medical treatments are decided by you. If we start new treatments I'd like you to be there. If does come out of this, he'll need someone. He's like a child Harry, he'll need constant attention. He might get attached to you, and you'll have to face the fact you might have to care for him. Can you do that?" Annabella asked, taking out several sheets of parchment and handing them over to him.

He looked down at the pieces of parchment wondering he was ready for this. He had to give up his godson because he didn't have the time to look after him. Would he have time for Malfoy? Though he supposed Teddy had his grandmother, Malfoy had no one.

"I'm the only one he has left I guess. So yes, I understand. I'll do it," He finally said, taking out a quill from his robes pocket to sign each piece of parchment. He handed them back to Annabella who was beaming at him.

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that. Mrs. Malfoy will be ecstatic I'm sure," Annabella stated as she signed next to his signatures. She looked up at him then, a smile spreading on her angular face. "Would you like to see Mr. Malfoy now?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to get used to it now," He said, Annabella nodding as she stood up, showing him back to Malfoy's room. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, those eyes still lingered in his subconscious. "What do I do with him?"

"Talk to him. Tell him about your life. Tell him a story. Your presence seemed to calm him, maybe you can do that again. He actually recognized you so just be yourself," Annabella explained, stopping as they stood in front of Malfoy's door. "Alright, well I'm going to need your wand and anything he could use against you or himself,"

He nodded handing over his wand and a quill and his keys.

"Alright, well I'll be watching out here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to get me," Annabella said, taking a seat in front of the glass. He nodded, looking at the door, his nerves completely on edge.

He sighed, opening the door slowly walking into Malfoy's room. His eyes landed on the blond who was again staring at the ceiling, completely unfazed. His grey eyes so dissolute, as if he was gone. He walked around the bed, taking a seat next to the bed. He hoped Malfoy would move, say something but he was pretty sure he didn't even know he was in the room. Probably living in some hell far away from here.

What was he supposed to say? Hi, it's Harry Potter your old high school rival. Remember that time I almost killed you? Or the time you attacked me on the Hogwarts express? Good times.

He shook his head, leaning back- looking up at the ceiling. Well here goes nothing he thought.

"Hey Malfoy," He finally said, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous he sounded. "I don't know if you can hear me, or want to here me but your mother asked me to be your primary care giver. Who would have thought huh? You and me, being in the same room together again. Not attacking each other. We've come a long way over the years. I can hear you now, telling me to sod off, that you don't need my help,"

He looked down at Malfoy who still lay there, completely unfazed. He shook his head, this wasn't going to help him.

"Speak up whenever Malfoy. Your mom is sick, really sick, she could use you right now. She feels just awful for what happened to you. .You know, he's dead Malfoy, he can't hurt you anymore. I killed him," He continued, tracing his fingers over his lightening bolt scar. "No one can hurt you anymore. I promise I won't let them. Just, stop being so dead. Just speak to me, for Merlin's sake,"

He almost screamed the last part, watching as his words did nothing to the blond. He sighed, wanting nothing more to shake Malfoy until he looked at him. Really looked at him. Smirked at him. Punched him. **Just did something. **

** "**Fine, don't talk to me. Seriously Malfoy, I don't know what to do here. I'm an Auror, not a healer I mean we're not even friends. I don't even like you. I'm only doing this because you saved my life a couple times and I respect your mother. Voldemort is dead Malfoy..." He said before he jumped as Malfoy screamed then. His body shook violently as his piercing screams deafened him. He scrambled out of the chair, unsure of what to do. "Shhh Malfoy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say his name. **Calm down**,"

Draco immediately stopped, sitting up to look at him directly. Those grey eyes flickered, looking deep inside of him. Actually seeing him for the first time. "Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy it's me. Potter," He said, excitedly, reaching out to grab a hold of Malfoy's hand. "Saint Potter. The chosen one. Remember all those nicknames you gave me over the years?"

Malfoy pounced on him then, pushing him on to the floor. He gasped, unable to defend himself as Malfoy attacked him, hitting him in any part of his body. "You're dead. You're dead. You're dead." Malfoy chanted over and over as he continued beating on him.

"Ow... no I'm not dead. Seriously how are you this strong," He called out, letting the blond continue to assault him. He didn't want to spook the man. At least he was moving. Tony and Annabella came in then, he violently shook his head, pointing at them to leave. "I'm fine. Go."

"Stop doing this. I get it, he's dead. You won. I'll be yours, just stop doing this," Draco cried out, clinging to his chest then, sobbing uncontrollably. He shakily brought a hand to Draco's head, softly petting him.

"It's going to be okay Malfoy," He tried reassuring the man, hoping deep inside he'd hear him. Know that he was indeed going to be there for him.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered between his tears, his frail arms clinging to him like a small child. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his own cheeks as he held the broken man. "Please don't hurt me,"

"Shhhh I would never hurt you Draco. Just get some sleep," He said, the man rested his head on his chest. He finally wrapped an arm around Malfoy, letting his rival fall asleep on his chest. He wanted nothing more for the light behind Malfoy's eyes to come back. To be the one to see him come back to the world. He wasn't going to let Voldemort rob Malfoy of his life anymore.

* * *

That's it. Sorry it's such a short chapter, I promise to write a longer one next time. So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Anyway as always, please review. Follow. Favorite. Whatever you want to do!

Thanks for reading, till next time :)


End file.
